


Give and Take

by Gairid



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early days angst - <br/> Prompts: Change, Rain, 100 words per prompt. <br/> Drabble Dimanche challenge, 8/30/15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

Was there no way to change this? I had promised him a world he could not imagine and when it came down to it, I was unable to give him that which he wanted most.

“I had precious little of myself left to give you, Lestat, but all of it is yours. Will you not give me a little of yourself?"

He whispered these things to me after intimacy, holding back panic at some times, despair at others, for he already knew I would not answer. What he did not understand was that I was bound by my word, loathe to say one thing that would then lead to another and another, questions inevitably leading to the thing I had sworn to protect with my silence.

He lay quiet beside me and the rain running down the window imprinted shadows on his white skin when the lightning flashed; his pain was a palpable thing.

“Louis…”

He turned his head to look at me and whatever I was about to say died in my throat. He wanted a truth I could not give. I pulled him close and he lay quiescent against me.

“I wish that you could trust me, Lestat.”


End file.
